Le FBT contre les aliens!
by Arsenall
Summary: Connaissez-vous le Failed Brothers Trio? Ce groupe d'hommes maltraités par leur moitié est constitué de Prusse, Danemark et Angleterre. Mais qui ferait confiance à trois alcooliques pour sauver le monde d'une menace extérieure! Humour Multi-pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ami du soir, bonsoir! Ami du jour, bonjour!

Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec une courte de fiction, qui fera maximum 6 chapitres, je pense. Les stars? Le "Failed brothers trio", composé de Prusse, Danemark et Angleterre!

Comme je les adore tous les trois, je me suis dis que ce serait marrant de mettre en scène ce trio! N'est ce t-il pas?

Pour ce qui est des couples, j'ai longuement hésité pour savoir avec qui je mettrais Prusse.

Comme je ne suis pas particulièrement fan du PruAus, je me suis demandée qui choisir entre Canada, Hongrie et Russie. Au final, j'ai choisi Elizabeta, car elle convenait le plus au rôle de la moitié pas tendre du tout.

J'ai aussi hésité pour Danemark. J'aime beaucoup le DenNor et le NethDen. Dilemme. Au final, j'ai choisi de prendre Lars, car je me sentais plus d'écrire sur eux deux que sur Danemark et Norvège.

Pour ce qui concerne Arthur, je nai pas eu de problème. Francis est là! En même temps, le FrUK est mon OTP à la vie, à la mort!

Bref.

Ceci est le prologue!

Prologue : Et si tout commençait à la sortie d'un bar?

" Les gars, j'me suis encore fais frapper par Lizzy..." Avoua en soupirant Gilbert, tout s'asseyant lentement sur l'une des chaises en bois miteux de la taverne dans laquelle ils étaient.

Mathias déglutit, et Arthur soupira également. Ça ne changeait pas. À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensembles, c'était soit pour regretter leurs piètres qualités de frères, ou pour se plaindre des comportements de leurs moitiés respectives. Et à chaque fois, cela se faisait autour d'une table ronde, avec des bières s'enchaînant les une après les autres. Au moins, ils oubliaient le temps d'une soirée leurs problèmes et puis si, par hasard, ils faisaient des conneries, c'était ensemble, et pas seul. Ça les rassurait, dans un certain sens.

Gilbert s'empara d'un verre plein de bière, et y portat ses lèvres, avides et assoiffées du précieux liquide. Une fois vide, il le reposa et porta son regard vers son voisin de face, avec un air interrogateur. Mathias eut une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras.

" Au moins, elle fais attention à toi! Lars m'ignore continuellement... Je sais bien que c'est dans son caractère, mais c'est lassant à force! Et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ressentir de l'envie pour l'autre! Je suis frustré à un de ces points, les mecs..."

\- " Tout mon contraire donc...", marmonna Arthur, alors que son doigt traçait des ronds invisibles sur la table, "Francis est trop envahissant! Il ne me laisse jamais souffler ou être tranquille. Et puis, on se dispute continuellement, et à chaque fois ça finit dans le lit. J'aimerais bien avoir une vraie discussion pour une fois!"

\- " Il faut que l'on organise un plan génialissime!", le coupa presque Gilbert, en tapant la table avec son poing, comme pour marquer le coup.

\- " Si c'est un de tes plans foireux à la Bad Touch Trio, tu le fais seul!", protesta le Danois, pas encore assez alcoolisé pour accepter une idée venant de la caboche de l'albinos.

\- " Tu as juste peur de te faire tabasser par Pays-Bas!", marmonna le concerné, un poil vexé.

\- " Je le comprend... Avoir ce type en colère après toi, c'est un cauchemar! Je me rappelle que lorsque j'ai fais une alliance avec Belgique un peu avant la deuxième guerre mondiale, il avait failli me jeter dans la Tamise..."

\- " Ça ne peut pas être pire que Lizzy!"

\- " C'est différent... Enfin le pire doit être de sortir avec Russie... Pauvre Alfred..."

\- " Humf, au moins il se tient presque à carreaux!"

\- " Et il n'est pas obligé de se retrancher dans un bar et de boire jusqu'au petit matin à cause de sa moitié lui..."

Ils soupirèrent en cœur. Chacun avait un problème différent, et aucun n'avait de solution concrète. Enfin, ce n'était pas étonnant. Quand on a bu 6 verres, l'esprit faible n'est déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Et les trois nations en était maintenant arrivé à ce stade là. Arthur chouinait sur la table, la tête dans ses bras croisés. Parfois, on pouvait comprendre un "America", "cute", "stupid frog" ou "whyyyy?!". Le spectacle pitoyable qu'il offrait faisait rire aux éclats un Prusse qui tenait entre ses mains le visage de Danemark. Lequel rigolait également comme un imbécile heureux, avec ses cheveux tombant sur son front, car trempés par une chope de bière mal retombé. Les clients autour les regardaient d'un œil soit amusé, soit consterné, soit apeuré. Il était à peine minuit.

Après quelques heures, ils étaient tous trois profondément endormi.

Quelques heures fatales pour le monde entier. Quelques heures qui changèrent l'histoire.

C'est avec la gueule de bois que Gilbert se réveilla. Pas très étonnant, mais toujours aussi énervant sur le moment même. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux pourpres. Déjà, il était à l'envers. Au prix d'un grand effort, il se redressa et se remit droit. Il constata qu'il se trouvait sur une table. Et qu'il écrasait la main de quelqu'un sous son derrière.

" Oups! ", marmonna t-il, en se dégageant.

Puis il se pencha, et découvrit que le propriétaire de la main n'était autre que Danemark, qui dormait comme un bébé. Le prussien ricana, et donna une baffe à ce dernier qui ouvrit subitement les yeux.

" Hein?! "

\- " Réveille toi blondinet, c'est le matin! ", chantonna Gilbert, en s'écartant.

\- " Déjà..? Mais je veux encore dormir... ", se pleignit ledit blondinet, qui se leva malgré tout.

Il découvrit un bar complètement retourné et aucun signe de propriétaire à l'horizon. Mais deux bras dépassait de la table du bar. Gilbert partit à la rencontre de ces membres, et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

" J'ai trouvé Arthur! ", annonça t-il.

\- " Il a piqué les vêtements du serveur...", commenta Mathias après l'avoir rejoint, et découvert que l'anglais portait une chemise blanche et un tablier noir.

Ils le reveillèrent et lui rappellèrent ce qu'il faisait ici. Le Britannique finit par soupirer,et regarda vers sa montre.

" Déjà midi?! Je suis en retard pour déjeuner chez Francis! ", s'exclama t-il, soudain paniqué.

Sans même dire au revoir à ses deux camarades, il courut à l'extérieur du bar, après avoir saisit sa veste.

Il revint bien vite.

" Les mecs. "

\- " Quoi? ", demanda Prusse, étonné de voir le visage livide d'Arthur.

\- " Dehors... Il y a plus rien. "

\- " Rien? "

\- " Pas de rue, de maisons... Juste le sol. "

Danemark et Prusse se regardèrent, interloqués.

" Tu as encore de l'alcool dans le sang, Arthur... ", chuchota doucement Mathias.

\- " Mais non! Venez voir par vous-mêmes! " , s'énerva l'état, en ouvrant le porte qui menait dehors.

Une constatation accablante. Un silence lourd.

" Merde... "

Dehors, il n'y avait effectivement plus rien.

Fin du prologue!

Des avis mes petites carottes? ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre, enfin !

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est en « bonus ». Elle n'est pas ma priorité, donc les chapitres risquent de traîner.

L'intrigue continue...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Comment c'est possible ? Sérieusement, la Terre est devenue aussi lisse qu'une boule de billard !

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trente minutes que Gilbert comparait leur situation plus délicate et inédite à tout et n'importe quoi. Aucun de ses deux compères ne s'était décidé à lui demander de se la fermer, alors il se permettait d'exprimer ses réflexions à voix haute. Arthur était plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, cherchant au fin fond de sa mémoire s'il n'avait pas déjà entendu parler d'un sort capable de... de tout faire disparaître. Quand à Mathias, il fixait l'extérieur d'un œil vide depuis l'une des fenêtres du bar.

\- On doit bouger, finit-il par annoncer, gravement.

\- Ce sera pas si facile. On a au moins des dizaines de kilomètres à parcourir avant de dépasser l'horizon, marmonna l'Anglais, en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Nous sommes comme trois champions de boxe à une compétition de patinage artistique. En terrain inconnu.

Ils soupirèrent en cœur. Quelques minutes passèrent de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Danemark ne se lève et frappe de son poing sur le comptoir.

\- On peut sûrement trouver des trucs ici ! Ne nous abattons pas, les amis ! On va trouver une solution, après tout nous sommes de fières nations puissantes et-

\- Il y a une porte ici, le coupa Arthur.

Il désignait une petite entrée faîtes de planches en bois, derrière le comptoir. Elle était assez petite, faisant penser à une cave. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui attendait sûrement les trois hommes. Gilbert passa en premier et hurla aussitôt. Il dégringola les escaliers menant au sous-sol et atterit sur les fesses.

\- Allumez la lumière, j'y vois que dalle ! râla l'albinos, en se frottant le derrière.

Une vive lueur l'éclaira, et il plissa les yeux. L'ampoule ne devait pas posséder d'abajour. Il se redressa et découvrit la grande pièce humide. C'était un véritable foutoir. Plusieurs étagères remplies de tout et de rien tombaient presque sur les murs gris, qui à l'origine, devaient être blancs. Une cave mal entretenue par exellence. Les deux autres nations arrivèrent à sa suite, et détaillèrent à leur tour l'endroit.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver des trucs un minimum utiles, dit Arthur, en s'approchant d'un tas d'objets.

\- On a qu'à fouiller un peu. Les trucs interressants on les mets près de l'escalier.

Un tintement résonna et Mathias se retourna. Une paire de lunettes en forme de pastèque avait été lancée sur une marche dudit escalier.

\- Gilbert, on a dit des trucs utiles...

\- Moi j'aime bien ! Répondit le germanique, en haussant les épaules.

Puis il replongea dans ses recherches, ainsi que les deux autres hommes.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de recherches, ils avaient déjà collectés une dizaine d'objets de survie pour « des explorateurs en route pour visiter une pomme de terre ronde et épluchée », comme les appelaient Gilbert. Une lampe torche, des cigarettes, des allumettes, ses lunettes, des vêtements chauds, des gourdes vides, des vieux sacs de randonnée, une batte de baseball, des conserves de petits pois et une canne à pêche. Exténuées, les nations observaient leur travail avec satisfaction. Ils étaient déjà plus apte à voyager comme ça.

\- On devrait quand même jeter un coup d'oeil au tas là-bas, dit Arthur, les manches de sa chemise relevées jusqu'à ses coudes.

\- On a déjà assez de trucs ! Râla Gilbert, qui en avait marre de se salir les mains de poussières et de se prendre des toiles d'araignées dans la tête.

Le Britannique l'ignora et s'approcha de l'empilement de choses au fin fond de la cave. Il dégagea une chaise et repéra tout de suite quelque chose de fort intérressant.

\- Les mecs, je crois qu'il y a le jackpot ici.

A ces mots, Mathias partit aider son ami à déblayer le passage. Aussitôt il comprit ce qui se cachait , et esquissa un grand sourire.

\- Une moto ! Cria t-il de joie.

Après quelques minutes d'efforts supplémentaires, le véhicule deux roues trônait au milieu de la pièce mal-éclairée. Gilbert s'était auto-proclamé comme étant le garagiste et surtout, conducteur officiel de la bécane ( après tout, il avait déjà : « roulé en scooter bourré en plein Berlin ! »). Le contrôle technique de fortune achevé, il annonça qu'elle était à peu près en bon état, mais qu'ils leur fallait de l'essence s'ils voulaient rouler sur plus de trente kilomètres.

\- On devrait se mettre en route tout de suite ! Il fera nuit dans moins de deux heures.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Arthur commença à pousser la moto vers les escaliers. Bien vite, les deux autres Nations se pressèrent pour l'aider. La tâche fut rude, mais ils étaient enfin prêt à partir. Matthias portait les sacs et avait mit un tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'une doudoune rouge. Gilbert portait ses lunettes-pastèques et une veste de cuir pleins de badges de toutes les couleurs. Arthur avait gardé sa tenue de serveur, en passant juste un kaoé vert à capuche.

\- On y va ? Demanda le Britannique, quelque peu impatient de comprendre le mystère qui entourait leur situation.

\- Attendez ! Appela une voix plaintive, qui provenait du bar. Les hommes se retournèrent, et regardèrent, les yeux ronds, une silhouette sortir d'une porte au fond de la salle, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué.

Mathias reconnut le gérant du bar, qui les avaient servit la veille.

\- Je... Qu'avez vous fait ? Demanda l'humain, paniqué.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- On ne souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir...

Les Nations entourèrent le pauvre serveur, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- C'est bien simple ! Vous étiez bourrés comme j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un l'être ! Pis z'êtes restés longtemps, mes autres clients étaient déjà tous partis... Pis d'un coup...Y a eut un flash de lumière verte et la Terre a été rasée.. J'pensais que c'était la fatigue toute cette histoire, donc je suis partie dormir à l'étage. Sauf que ben... C'matin c'est la même chose ! Y a plus rien...

Les trois compères blêmirent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?!

\- Merci pour votre témoignage Monsieur... Mais justement on va partir enquêter alors on s'est permit de prendre votre moto, dit Gilbert, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Allez-y, je l'utilise plus depuis des lustres !

\- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Demanda Arthur, plus par politesse que par réel intêret.

\- Oh non ! Moi je reste à l'abri dans mon bar, j'suis pas fou !

Ils hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Sur un dernier au revoir, Gilbert prit le guidon de la moto, Mathias s'assit derrière lui, puis Arthur prit place autant qu'il put sur le reste de la bécane.

Ils étaient enfin en route vers la vérité.

* * *

Tu sens l'aventure foireuse hein..? xD

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine!


End file.
